ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mind-Controlling Scheme
With the Declaration and weird-looking glasses in hand, Ben, Riley and Abigail are being chased by Ian. During this escape, Kiva and the group finds another flower petal, which is pointing at a broken building. Kiva: This must be the Red Squirrel is at. Ratchet: Hopefully.. - The group investigates the building, only to find a strange figure wearing a mask. Kiva: What's with the mask? Cosmo: Yay! A costume party! Alister: Something's not right here. Stay alert. Kiva: Alright.. - The group watched their surroundings, and so far, nothing. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo wants to look at the statue again, but it vanished. Shaggy: Zoinks!! Like, where's the statue? Scooby-Doo: Rhaggy, rook! - The statue is suddenly at a pillar. Ratchet: Is that the same statue we saw earlier? Kiva: Seems like it to me. - Shaggy was making sure that was a monster, but it was vanished yet again. Shaggy: Zoinks! Like, the statue is gone again. Scooby-Doo: Yeah.. Ratchet: You two stop acting like a jack-in-the-box and start helping out!? Kiva: Ratchet, they got a good point. The statue keeps appearing and disappearing. Ratchet: Very funny. - The figure appears behind Ratchet and Kiva, causing them to jumpscare. Clank: This is a bad timing to say, 'she told you so'. Ratchet: You think!? - The figure just stood there, waiting. Kiva: Nobody jumpscares me like that! ???: Huh? Ratchet: Yeesh.. This guy's even dumber than.. Clank: Captain Qwark!? Kiva: Wait, something doesn't feel right.. Red Squirrel: You are correct, fools! - The Red Squirrel lands down from the wall. Red Squirrel: Captain Qwark is under my control now! Shaggy: Zoinks, it's the Red Squirrel! Cosmo: *laughs* That's the Red Squirrel? He looks like a pirate with that funny eye patch. Timmy: *laughs* Good one, Cosmo. Ratchet: Guys, this is serious!! Red Squirrel: It seems you don't get it. I'll show you an example of my work. - The Red Squirrel climbs on Qwark's shoulder. Red Squirrel: Now, my puppet, I trigger you to.. *snaps his fingers* ..Deadly Mode!! - Qwark kicks Ratchet across the room. Ratchet: That's it, Qwark. You have this coming for a long time.. Kiva: Ratchet, stop! Fighting isn't going to snap Qwark out of his hypnosis. Ratchet: Then, I'll distract him. Find a way to stop Qwark before this building will collapse on top of us! Kiva: Right. Guys, we need a way to stop Qwark and fast. Cosmo: I got it. We should snap our fingers just like the Red Squirrel did. Wanda: What are you talking about? Scooby, Skipper and his team don't have fingers, Cosmo. Even Poof doesn't know how to do that yet. Kowalski: Poop... Cosmo: Umm.. Never mind. Fred: There must be another way to stop Qwark. Poof: Poof poof. Ventus: Poof, help me with this box. Poof: Poof poof. - Both Ven and Poof opens the box, which has eye patches hidden inside, and dumps every patch so that most of the group can see. Shaggy: Like, seriously. This is no time to play dress up, you two. Kiva: Hang on, Shaggy. I think Poof and Ven just got me an idea. Poof: Poof poof. Kiva: Okay, guys. Commence Operation: *puts on the eye patch* Confusion Fusion. Timmy: Boy, try saying that three times fast. Red Squirrel: Kill him now! The Red Squirrel commands you! - Qwark grabs Ratchet by the throat, but he hit him with his wrench as he pulls back. Ratchet: Kiva, any time now!! Kiva: Put him down! Ze real Red Squirrel commands you! You are being fooled by an impostor, I command you to kick his butt! - Qwark puts Ratchet down and is about to attack his master. Red Squirrel: What? Use your head, you wasted brain. I am the Red Squirrel!! Poof: Poof poof. Timmy: No, I'm the Red Squirrel. Sonic: I'm the Red Squirrel. Shaggy: Like, all you impostors need to put in the loony house. I'm the real Red Squirrel. Wanda: No, I am. Cosmo: I am. Fred: Don't listen to those impostors. I'm the Red Squirrel. Ventus: No, I'm the Red Squirrel. Velma: Yet, all of you are wrong. I'm the Red Squirrel. Daphne: Zip it, phonny. I'm the Red Squirrel! Scooby-Doo: No. I'm rhe Red Quirrel! Private: I'm him. The Red..Squirrel. Rico: I'm Red Quirrel. Kowalski: No, I am the Red Squirrel! Private: Wow.. That's pretty good. Kowalski: It's all in the throat. - Qwark was confused by so many Red Squirrels at once and the hypnosis was broken, causing him to faint. Red Squirrel: Nooo..! *gets captured* I really should've run instead of yelling. Kiva: Well, Red Squirrel, *takes off the eye patch* ..looks like you lose. Ven: Are you okay, Ratchet? Ratchet: I'm okay. Just a little dizzy from the thrash I just took. Timmy: I hope Qwark is okay, as well. - The group makes their way out of the building and sees the unthinkable. Category:Scenes